


Meeting With My Muse

by HansonPhreek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Gen, Muses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a meeting with my muse to set a few things straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting With My Muse

“Alright, Evangeline. Let's get one thing straight,” I say to my muse, sitting in front of a blank computer screen. “I'm a _writer_. I need inspiration!”

Evangeline eyes me over the monitor of my laptop with only mild interest. “Says who?”

“Me!” I raise my voice slightly, irritated. “ _I_ say so. I _need_ to write. NOW!”

She raises an eyebrow. “Really?” She smirks at me, only frustrating me even more. “You know that's not how this works, right?” She gestures between us vaguely. “I can't inspire on demand. I'm not your slave. I'm your _muse_. I can only inspire when the time is right.”

“Well, when _will_ the time be right?” I say the last three works mockingly. She can be a real bitch sometimes. 

She frowns at me and sighs. “I don't know.”

“How can you NOT know?” I feel like yelling at her but hold it in. If I upset her I'll _never_ get what I want. “You're the fucking muse, am I right?”

“I can't tell you exactly when it will happen, just know that it _will_. Eventually.”

It was my turn to frown. “But I want to write now. Not 'eventually'.” I even use air quotes.

“You must be patient, my dear one.” She says with a gentle smile. “When the time is right you will know.”

I sigh. I know she's right, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. She's never let me down before, why should I doubt her know. “Alright. I guess I feel better now.”

She grins. “Good.”


End file.
